fairy_tail_the_pokemon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Everlue
"I am high and mighty! It should be an honor to write a book about me!" — Everlue to Lucy Heartfilia in "Lucy vs. Duke Everlue" Everlue (エバルー Ebarū) is the main antagonist of the Daybreak arc. He is a corrupt1 politician who holds absolute power and influence over Shirotsume Town. Appearance Everlue is a short, plump man with skinny arms and legs. He wears a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt, a blue necktie and dark blue boots. He also sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, as well as a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head.2 However, after being defeated by Cancer, his head, along with his mustache, is completely shaven.3 Personality Everlue is a conceited and selfish man who declares himself to be highly-cultured and superior to everyone around him. He keeps a massive collection of books to flaunt his avid love for literature, going as far as blackmailing novelist Kemu Zaleon into writing a novel with Everlue as the main character, displaying his evil personality. He is also extremely greedy and possessive, deeming anything he owns to be his alone and refusing to give it away or letting anyone touch it, even if he sees it as worthless.4 Moreover, Everlue has a rather twisted sense of beauty, viewing unattractive women to be beautiful while declaring pretty girls such as Lucy to be ugly.5 He also utters the phrase "boyoyo" from time to time.6 History Thirty-four years ago,7 Everlue requested a famous novelist Kemu Zaleon to write a novel with Everlue as the main character. When the latter refused, Everlue blackmailed him by threatening to revoke his entire family's citizenship and therefore making it impossible for them to join any merchants' or craftsmen's guilds to make a living. Zaleon eventually conceded, but Everlue, still angered by the author's previous refusal, forced Zaleon to write the book in solitary confinement for three years. The result of such cruelty was a novel entitled Daybreak, which Everlue ultimately deemed worthless, claiming it to be the worst novel that Zaleon had ever written. Nevertheless, Everlue released Zaleon upon its completion and placed the book in his collection.8 Some time after, a team of Mages from an unknown guild was commissioned by Kaby Melon to infiltrate Everlue Mansion and steal Daybreak. Not realizing what the Mages were after, Everlue deemed their actions as "attempted arson" and killed them, hiring several guards, including the Vanish Brothers, inside his mansion as a result.9 Magic and Abilities Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Everlue uses Earth Magic, should it be for offensive purposes or to quickly relocate himself around his mansion. * Diver (ダイバー Daibā): Diver enables Everlue to quite literally dive into the ground, whether with his hands or feet, and tunnel through it until he reappears. This tunneling has a great deal of strength, allowing him to go through hard rock, concrete and even metal.6 * Earth Bounce: After he starts rotating himself, Everlue is able to quickly ricochet himself off the surface of the ground repeatedly.15 (Unnamed) Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): A Magic which allows Everlue to summon Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World to assist him in combat.16 Equipment As a Celestial Spirit Mage, Everlue has the keys to summon the Celestial Spirits. Gold Key: * Gate of the Maiden Key: Summons the Maiden, Virgo.17 (former) Appearances in Other Media Video Games He appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen, upon being unlocked.18 In addition, Everlue is a villain in Fairy Tail Portable Guild, though he is not playable.19 Quotes * (To Lucy Heartfilia) "I am high and mighty! It should be an honor to write a book about me!"20 Battles & Events * Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Everlue * Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel vs. Everlue * Obtaining DAYBREAK! References Fairy Tail Wiki Category:Male Category:Politicians